


The Taste Test

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All of the aunts and uncles, Cute, Food, Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Toddler Fun, everyone is Bea's biggest fan, except Thor, toddler taste test, toddler time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Oky_Verlo requested: Bea being introduced to different types of food that the Avengers and her parents have come across during the years. It turns out she adores something really obscure (leave that to you) and no one else can stand it; it was put on offer as a joke.





	The Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oky_Verlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oky_Verlo/gifts).



> Happy New Year!

It had all started when the toddler had screwed her nose up at Wanda’s offer of a strawberry and white chocolate cookie but excitedly accepted Rhodey’s sushi and the whole process had now evolved into a game. Whenever Bea now visited the compound there was always something new for her to try.

One time Wanda had taken it upon herself to make Paprikash, a chicken dish which she had hailed as her favourite. Vision had watched her closely while she made it and attempted to help her. When Tony and Bea arrived there was food ready and waiting. They all sat down to eat together with the adults watching Bea intently to see what she would make of it. She had, in fact, enjoyed it and eaten the entire contents of the bowl Wanda had given her, even asking for more.

 

The next time, Sam made something called ‘Suong Non Tiem Thuoc Bac’ which he told them was basically Pork spare ribs that were slow braised in a medicinal broth. He’d told them all it was something he’d encountered on his travels in Vietnam. Bea sniffed at it and pulled a face.

“No.” She raised her head from the bowl and poked at the rice that was on the plate with her spoon.

“Come on Bea, it’s nice!” Rhodey encouraged, eating his own.

“Nope.” She shook her head.

“Don’t worry Sam,” Natasha patted his arm sympathetically. “I like it.”

Sam glared at her and she laughed all while Steve picked the pork out of Bea’s bowl and set it on her plate with the rice.

 

Steve took the next turn, though they all should have known that Bea was going to respond well to it. He had Wanda, Sam and Maria practically salivating on the kitchen counter when he was describing it to them.

“Cherry Clafoutis.” He told them as he mixed the batter which Bea had helped him make. “It’s a French recipe. A custard cake filled with cherries.”

“I need this in my life.” Maria said simply from where she sat between Sam with Bea stood in his lap and Wanda, her chin resting on her hands with her elbows on the kitchen counter.

“Where did you even learn to make this?”

“During the war. We all pooled our rations and Frenchie taught us all how to make it.” He poured most of the cherries into the batter and stirred it a couple more times before pouring it into the cake pan. “Here you go sweetheart.” He offered Bea two halves of a cherry.

“Tank oo!” She responded brightly, happily accepting the fruit and immediately popping one of the halves into her mouth.

The three other adults feigned offence.

“I saved some for you guys too.” He passed them the bowl while he put the cake in the oven. “It’ll be ready by the time your Mommy and Daddy come to pick you up sweetheart. Then we can all try it together.”

“Are you sure you’ve made enough?” Wanda asked.

“Cherry, custard cake…” Sam mumbled.

“Mmmm…” Bea agreed, finally sitting down on Sam’s lap and eating her other cherry half.

 

She had also enjoyed ‘Kharcho’, the soup Natasha made with beef, walnuts, bay leaves and many other various ingredients but hadn’t responded well to the pasta dish that Rhodey made. Though to be fair to her it was because of the crab meat which had even made Tony turn it away. 

This time when Rhodey had told them all that Natasha had left to collect Bea from the tower, Wanda and Sam had jumped in a car and immediately left for the nearest grocery store while Steve got out all the pots and pans they might need. When they returned two hours later they were carrying three bags a piece.

“Did you guys buy up the damn whole store!?” Rhodey asked as he watched them unload the bags.

“We found an international foods section.” Wanda stated, not looking up from the numerous boxes and tubs she was unloading from one of her bags.

“There was stuff there neither of us had even seen before.” Sam handed her the crackers as she handed Steve a baguette to cut. “Plus, some of it is stuff that we’ve run out of too.”

Rhodey sighed, smiling to himself. “How can I help?”

Sam shoved a bag at him and Wanda handed one to Vision.

By the time Natasha returned with the toddler there was a veritable buffet of new foods set out for her to try. Bea ran straight up to the table and strained up on her tip toes to see the food.

Natasha looked at them all with wide eyes and gestured to all of the food as though to say ‘What the hell is this?’.

“Yeah, that was my face when they got back.” Rhodey told her, he held out a salsa covered nacho. “Chip?”

“You know what? Yeah actually.” Natasha took the nacho from him.

“Ah Nat! Look!” Bea ran back over to her, holding a circle of baguette bread aloft in each hand with something golden-brown smeared on top.

She offered one to Natasha and held the other to her chest, keeping it for herself.

“Thank you Bea. What is it?” She looked over to Sam, Wanda and Steve.

“Hummus.” Sam told her. “Don’t worry, we haven’t gotten to the strange stuff yet.”

“Mmmm! Nice!” Bea declared.

“Tony and Pepper have already tried her with that one, but nice idea guys.”

“What do you want to try next?” Vision asked, offering the toddler his hand and leading her back to the table.

He carefully lifted her onto a chair from which she surveyed the table.

“Ummm….” She thought about it for a moment before pointing. “Dem!”

“These?” Steve asked, lifting the small tub of green olives.

“Yeah, yeah!” She bounced on the spot excitedly.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yeah!” she insisted as he shrugged and cut one in half then handed one of the halves to her.

Upon receiving her olive half Bea popped it straight in her mouth without a second thought. Almost immediately she pulled a face and Wanda was at her side with a napkin for her to spit it out into.

“Yucky!” She scrunched up her face, sticking out her tongue.

Wanda laughed. “Do you not like those Bea?”

“No! No!” Bea shook her head still sticking out her tongue.

“I asked if she was sure…” Steve mumbled as he passed Bea her cup of juice.

“Wa dis one?” She pointed to the tub of strange looking pink stuff that nobody had opened yet.

“Taramasalata.” Sam picked it up and opened it.

Steve took it from him and smelled it while Natasha read the label. “Smells fishy.”

“Well it is made with cod roe.”

“Wa dat?” Bea asked.

“Just fish sweetheart.” Sam told her. “Do you want to try some?”

“Okay…” She nodded as Steve held it out for her to have a smell. “Unc ‘Teve too?” She asked, looking up from the tub.

“You want me to try it with you?”

“Yeah.” She nodded vigorously.

“How about we all try it together?” Rhodey suggested.

“Sounds good.” Natasha agreed, grabbing a knife to spread some of the pink fish stuff on some circles of baguette.

“No, no, no…” Wanda shook her head. “Never again. It’s horrible and I don’t think she’s not going to like it. It was his idea.” She pointed accusingly at Sam.

“I thought it was worth offering, but I have to agree with Wanda. No thank you.” Sam told them as he refused the bread that was offered to him.

Rhodey, Steve and Natasha shared a worried look and waited for Bea to try hers first before they even attempted theirs.

“Mmm! Yummy!” She grinned and wolfed the rest down quickly.

The three again shared a look before deciding to try it for themselves.

“Oh my god!”

“That’s horrible!”

“I need a drink!”

“More?” Bea requested, holding the tub up to Sam and pointing at the bread.

He looked horrified. “You aren’t supposed to like it kid. I… I bought it for a joke…” He told her as he spread some more for her.

She just smiled at him. “Tank oo Sam!”

“You’re a strange child…”

Bea just nodded, seeming to agree with the statement and happily ate her bread and taramasalata.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly Oky_verlo, I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it and I hope it lived up to your expectations as much as Missing Daddy did!  
> Secondly, I got most of the dishes they made online but sometimes it’s not always the most reliable resource so please do let me know if I’ve got something wrong so that I can make any changes.  
> Also full disclosure, taramasalata is a thing that I actually really like but I have yet to meet someone else that likes it.  
> Much love and as always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
